vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog)
|-|Chaos 0= |-|Perfect Chaos= Summary Chaos is the main antagonist of Sonic Adventure. Chaos is an immortal and ageless, god-like creature composed entirely of concentrated, water-like chaos energy. It was trapped inside the Master Emerald for thousands of years before being released by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world. Chaos was also the original guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, Chao and the Master Emerald. In Sonic Adventure, Chaos absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to attain its final and strongest form, Perfect Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 5-A Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure and Forces) Gender: Genderless Age: Over 4000 years Classification: Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy, Mutated Chao, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Absorption, Intangibility, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High), Water Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (With Ice Wave, Ice Mine, and Ice Boost), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Via Chaos Heal), Status Effect Inducement (With Chaos Bind it can freeze the air around the opponents and immobilize them), Transformation via Chaos Emeralds, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same | All of the previous on a dramatically enhanced scale, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Large Size (Type 1), Leviathan Physiology, Can create and launch water tornadoes, Can launch massive beams of energy from its mouth Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Absorbed up to four Chaos Emeralds, where one could move a continent or split the planet. Harmed Knuckles and fought with Sonic and Emerl) | Large Planet level (Stronger than before. Has the power of six chaos emeralds, which enabled Eggman to produce this much energy) | Large Planet level (Should be superior to the Eclipse Cannon aboard the Space Colony ARK, which can pierce stars) Speed: FTL | Superhuman movement speed with at least FTL reactions and combat speed | At least FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M (Comparable to Iblis and Ifrit) | Class Z (Can easily destroy buildings with its tentacles) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Planet level+ | Large Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: Very high | Extremely high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with attacks | Same | Tens of meters. Planetary with its abilities. Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Unknown, but seemingly combat smart to some degree in most of its forms. Runs on destructive impulse as Perfect Chaos. Weaknesses: Its body is vulnerable to ice and its head is vulnerable to attacks. As Perfect Chaos, this weakness seemingly gets toned down a bit but it can still be dealt with great pain if one directly attacks the brain in its head. Key: ' Base (Chaos 0-4)' | Chaos 6 | Perfect Chaos Gallery File:Chaos-sonic-channel.png|Adventure Chaos 0. File:Chaos1-sonic_adventure.png|Chaos 1. File:Chaos_2.png|Chaos 2. File:Chaos_4.png|Chaos 4. File:Chaos_6.png|Chaos 6. File:Perfect_chaos.jpg|Adventure Perfect Chaos. Others Notable Victories: Avatar (Sonic the Hedgehog) Avatar's Profile (Chaos was in Base form with no Chaos Emeralds) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Water Users Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5 Category:Neutral Characters